Innocent Deceiver
by DoKuroYuki
Summary: Luffy has been taught to deceive since she was still a child. And of course she only deceive those that she deemed to be untrustworthy. So when one day she fall for a total stranger, will she deceive that person or returned back the love that that person gave her?
1. Chapter 1

title : Innocent Deceiver

author : DoKuroYuki

event : alternate universe / school / semi-mafia

genre : romance / drama / friendship / humor

character : Luffy / Law / Strawhats

pairing : Lawfem!Lu / LawLu / oneside Zofem!Lu

rating : T (for foul languages & violance)

summary : Luffy has been taught to deceive since she was still a child. And of course she only deceive those that she deemed to be untrustworthy. So when one day she fall for a total stranger, will she deceive that person or returned back the love that that person gave her?

* * *

One Piece Island Info

Grand Line City : the biggest city in One Piece Island and also the main city of One Piece Island

Mariejao : the capital of Grand Line City and where the World Government at (only the higher up and the nobles in Grand Line City can enter)

Blues : the smaller cities around Grand Line City and there's four Blues; North Blue, East Blue, West Blue and South Blue

Red Line City : an underground city where most undergrounder organized their illegal business and it was just below the Grand Line City

Raftel : the capital of Red Line City and also where the Revolutionary Army at (only the higher up in Red Line City can enter)

Sabaody Archipelago : in Grand Line, this islands were a theme park, legal auction house and a mall where most people goes while in Red Line, this islands were an illegal auction house and a place where most undergrounder operate their illegal business

Lougetown : known as the Town Of Beginning in East Blue and where the main entrance to Red Line City at (the person must has the 'key' to the Red Line City if they want to went in or out)

Tenryuubito : the title that was given to the World Nobles that ruled the Grand Line City like they were kings

Shichibukai : the title that was given to seven undergrounder that worked for the World Government

Yonkou : the title that was given to four undergrounder that ruled the Red Line City like they were kings

Supernovas : the titles that was given to the undergrounder when the bounty over their head reached over 100 millions

* * *

New World High

founder : Gol D. Roger

principal : Monkey D. Garp

motto : The Ultimate Freedom

a/n : Students that just enrolled as a first year students, they don't have to take any exam except the final exam where it will determine whether the student can proceed to the second year or not. This exam also take place for the students in the second and third year.

a/n : This school has their very own tradition where most of the students from sport department and some student from culture department can fight with each other in a battle and in this battle, the winner will get a point. The students with the most points ruled the school like they were kings.

p/s : The battle points can get count in with their exam marks so to those with the most points sure are lucky because even if they failed in exam, their battle point can still back them up. (please notice the sarcasm)

* * *

Characters

Monkey D. Luffy

17 years old and she's the leader of the Mugiwara / in Red Line she act as a boy and she really like to be spoiled / she's one of the Supernovas and she got her 'key' to Red Line when her age was still 6 while she got her 'key' to Raftel when her age was still 7

Roronoa Zoro

19 years old and he's the swordman and the right hand man in the Mugiwara / he has always been protective over Luffy and since he has been with Luffy the longest, he know Luffy well enough / he's one of the Supernovas and he got his 'key' to Red Line when his age was still 11 while he got his 'key' to Raftel when his age was still 14

Nami

18 years old and she's the thief and the second in command in the Mugiwara / she loved to spoiled Luffy since she can always asked for money from her / she got her 'key' to Red Line when her age was still 15

Usopp

17 years old and he's the sniper in the Mugiwara / he always tell a lying tale to the people around him and Luffy couldn't help but to feel amused for his lies thought she didn't show it / he got his 'key' to Red Line when his age was still 15

Kuroashi Sanji

19 years old and he's the cook and the fighter in the Mugiwara / he always fall for Luffy when he got 'flirt' by her / he got his 'key' to Red Line when his age was still 17

Tony Tony Chopper

15 years old and he's the doctor and the fighter in the Mugiwara / Luffy has been spoiling him since the first day they met / he got his 'key' to Red Line when his age was still 13

Nico Robin

18 years old and she's the archaeologist and the informant in the Mugiwara / she too loved to spoil Luffy and Chopper and always share information with them about Red Line and medicine or history / she got her 'key' to Red Line when her age was still 8

Cyborg Franky

34 years old and he's the technician and the mechanic in the Mugiwara / he always built whatever that Luffy want and he also built weapon for the Mugiwara / he got his 'key' to Red Line when his age was still 32

Humming Brook

44 years old and he's the musicion and the swordman in the Mugiwara / he's the oldest in the Mugiwara thought his thinking was like that of a child and he even pledge his life to Luffy / he got his 'key' to Red Line when his age was still 27

Trafalgar Law

18 years old and he's the leader of the Hearts / he was known as the Surgeon of Death in Red Line while the youngest surgeon in Grand Line / he's one of the Supernovas and he got his 'key' to Red Line when his age was still 11 while he got his 'key' to Raftel when his age was still 16


	2. Chapter 2

title : Innocent Deceiver

author : DoKuroYuki

event : alternate universe / school / semi-mafia

genre : romance / drama / friendship / humor

character : Luffy / Law / Strawhats

pairing : Lawfem!Lu / LawLu / oneside Zofem!Lu

rating : T (for foul languages & violance)

summary : Luffy has been taught to deceive since she was still a child. And of course she only deceive those that she deemed to be untrustworthy. So when one day she fall for a total stranger, will she deceive that person or returned back the love that that person gave her?

* * *

Franky House, East Blue,

"Sanji! Meshi!" Luffy said happily as Nami brushed her messy bedhair. Luffy wore a sleeveless red hoodie with short jeans while her signature strawhat was placed on the table. Her long wavy black hair sawyed a little when Nami finished with brushing her hair. Deciding that it's neat enough, she placed back her strawhat on her head. Nami on the other hand, shook her head lightly. She wore a white tank top with a jeans while her orange color hair was tied in a ponytail.

Sanji came out of the kitchen and twirled before placing the dishes on the table. "Hai, Luffy-hime~ I make this especially for you and of course I didn't forget Nami-swan's and Robin-chwan's breakfast~" The girls thanked the cook as they dig in. Sanji wore his usual dark blue suit with a forest green undershirt and his blond hair cover his left eyes. The boys on the other hand whined because they didn't get any breakfast while Zoro snorted as he drinked his beer.

Zoro wore a black leather jacket with a black slack while his three swords was placed beside him. His dark green bandana was tied at his left arms and his left eyes was closed. Beside him sat Usopp, Franky and Brook. Usopp wore a green shirt with a cream tank short and a white hat. Franky wore a sky blue hawaii shirt with pink flower and a dark blue speedo. Brook wore a rockstar clothing with a top hat.

Chopper who was sitting on Robin lap wore a cream shirt with a bear face in the middle and a blue short. His pink hat was placed on top of his head. Robin wore something simple. She wore a dark blue blouse with a jeans while her hair was pulled back by a pair of sunglasses resting at the top of her forehead. Suddenly, Luffy speak.

"Ne, I want to go to school." Cue for the Mugiwara to stared at their boss in disbelief minus Robin who just blinked owlishly. "Did I just hear Luffy said that she want to go to school or what?" Luffy pouted at Nami question. "W-well, school is boring so when you suddenly state that you want to go to school, we thought that the world is going to end. I mean, just look at you! You, Monkey D. Luffy, the one that hates boring stuff the most is going to school?! It's so out of norm!" Luffy whined.

"But you guys went to school so why can't I too go to school~? It's not fair~" They all sighed. Seem like their boss got a point there and moreover, her grandfather is the principal of the high school that they attend for godsake! Shaking their head lightly, they sighed again.

"Fine but don't complain when you've arrive there. Tell your grandfather first then we'll figured out the other stuff." In the end, Luffy cheered in victory with Robin chuckling, Zoro smirking, Sanji saying to himself about Luffy wearing a school uniform, Chopper cheering with Franky supering, Brook and his signature laughed and Nami's with Usopp's long suffering sigh.

* * *

A week has past and right now, Luffy is inside the principal office with Nami and Robin at her side. She wore a short sleeve button up shirt which she didn't button the first and second button, showing her cleavage and the shirt was tucked out with a loose red tie, a black mini skirt, a black sock that reached until her knee and a red sneakers. Nami and Robin wore the same thing as Luffy only Nami's tie and sneakers were orange with a white sock that reached until her ankle while Robin's tie and sneaker were purple.

"So, Luffy..." Grap started making three of them looked at him. "What makes you to changed your mind about school? And here I thought you hate boring stuff." At this, Luffy laughed, Robin chuckled lightly while Nami sweatdropped. "Garp-san, that's almost the same thing that I asked when she first say that she want to go to school and her reason were that we can went to school but why not her? We got no choice but to agreed with her since she's the boss." Garp sighed.

"If that's your choice then fine, I gave." He sighed as he watched his granddaughter cheering infront of him. Then Luffy went to Garp and kissed him at the cheek. "Thank you, Jii-chan!" He smiled softly, waving at his granddaughter and her friends to leave. The boys minus Brook and Franky waited for the girls outside of the office and when they saw Luffy grinning, then that's mean she's in.

"Yay! Jii-chan agreed!" That sent smiled to the boys as they watched their leader cheering. "So, which class are you in?" Usopp asked make Luffy grinned even wider. "I can enter any class that I want so I decided to enter the same class as you guys!" Luffy said happily. "Fufu, let's dicuss this later, ne. I need to go to class now. Meet you guys later." Robin said before leaving them with a smile. Luffy and the others waved at Robin before Sanji speak.

"So, shall we went to class now?"

* * *

"Zoro! Sanji! Nami! Usopp! Chopper!" Luffy shouted as she looked all around her. "Minna!" She pouted when she didn't get a reply. Taking out a lollipop from her shirt pocket, she unwrapped it and shoved it into her mouth as she turned to the corner only to bumped into someone and fall flat on her ass. Luckily her lollipop didn't fall or the person infront of her would be dead by now. Glaring at the assaulter, Luffy growled.

"Watch where you're going, Fatso!" Cue for many disbelief looked from Alvida underlings including herself. "You! How dare you!? Do you know who I am?!" Luffy just gave a blanked look as she watched the buffolo infront of her babbling. "Boys, tell her who am I!" As if in cue, Alvida underling said in unison. "She is Alvida-sama! The beautiest lady in this school!"

"So?" Luffy deadpanned. "You're like a whale on earth if you asked me." Another round of disbelief look from Alvida underlings while Alvida herself has went red because of both embaressment and anger. "Damn you, bitch! How dare you say I'm like a whale on earth! Boys, get her!" But before they can attacked Luffy, they suddenly froze as if an unknown forced stopped them. Then there's a growled from their back.

"Touch her and you're dead." Zoro in his glory appeared with killing intend flowed freely out of him. Everyone paled while Luffy just grinned. "Zoro~ Did you lost again?" Luffy said with a teasing tone as she went to Zoro side. Zoro groaned as he tried to hide his embaressment. "Urusai, baka! I was searching for you when Chopper noticed that you're gone. That ero-cook has been running all around the school while searching for you."

"Shishishi, wari. I didn't mean to get lost but this school is too big." Luffy said with a pout. Sighing, he looked at Alvida and glared. "What are you waiting for? Scram!" With that been said, everyone scrambled, leaving Zoro and Luffy alone in the hallway. Luffy just looked at the dust that has been left by Alvida and her gang before turning to Zoro. Pulling the lollipop out of her mouth with an audible pop, she state.

"Lessen the killing intend next time if you don't want to get caught thought I'm quite happy that you came. Thank you, Zoro." Luffy said with a fond smile making Zoro blushed a little. Scratching the back of his head, he muttered a "Sorry." before walking ahead of Luffy. Blinking before shrugghing, Luffy followed in tow with a lollipop in mouth.

* * *

"Baka! How can you even get lost?!" Nami practically shouted at Luffy, ignoring the stared that she get as they're on their way to Robin's class. Luffy just laughed it off with Chopper in her arms. "But Zoro found me so it's fine. So, where's Robin class?" Nami just sighed. "Straight ahead and then turns left. The third door is Robin class."

"Shishishi, then who's the last one arrived must buy lunch for the winner~" Luffy sang as she jogged toward her destination. Chopper laughed merrily in Luffy arms while the others chased after her. Arriving at the front door, she almost run into someone.

"Ah, sorry. I didn't see you there." The low voice made Luffy stared at the person infront of her. He was relatively tall while his skin color was tanned. He has faint shadows right under his grey eyes and his hair was dark blue. For a teenage like him, he sure looked mature thanks to his sideburns and the small black goatee. But all in all, he's quite handsome and Luffy could feel her cheek burning a little. She suddenly felt a tugged from her arms.

"Luffy..." Chopper said worriedly as he looked up at Luffy. Smilling at Chopper, Luffy looked up and gave a smiled to the person infront of her as she bowed her head as an apology. "Sorry, it's my fault for not seeing you there." Taking a step back, the person walk passed Luffy with two other boys and a polar bear following him from behind. Suddenly she felt someone patted her shoulder.

"Luffy, are you okay?" Nami asked worriedly while the boys looked at her with a raised brow. Robin were also there when she saw Luffy standing infront of her class. Blinking her eyes owlishly, she said innocently while tilting her head. "I want that polar bear."

"...Eh?!"

* * *

So, how was it? This is my first OP fic so please tell me if I got their personalities right. I woke up and I suddenly got this idea. I don't know why but I just felt the need to write this and publish this story so here it is! If you got a question please asked me or more better, please review~!


	3. Author Note!

Readers, I am sorry to tell you this and please forgive me. I'm going to announce that this story going to get a 2 years vacation. I'm not abonding it, just hiatus-ing it. Actually, me and my peeps were partying and we "accidently" havocked our place and shit happen. I'm so dissappointed in myself for getting into trouble and for getting myself grounded. TT A TT

My phone, laptop/pc, mp3, card credit and even my VIP pass to my fav nightclub got snatched by my mom. But please don't worry 'cause while I'm grounded, I'm still writing this story but in the... old fashion way as in a book. After my grounded case closed, I'll update as many chapters that I can.

So please forgive me and please hide away all those pitchfork!


End file.
